Mobile Suit Gundam Seed Renaissance
by Keiya Taiko
Summary: Several years after the events of Bloody Valentine, the flames of war begins to spark once more as a battle for freedom and justice will be fought in the surface of the red planet of Mars.


**Mobile Suit Gundam: Renaissance**

* * *

****

Disclaimer: Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny are both owned by Sunrise and the proper owners. Thus, Metal Keiya and Silver Frost do not claim ownership of any of it whatsoever.

Metal Keiya and Silver Frost have joined their ideals and poured their heart and soul to create a Gundam fic. The original story is from Silver Frost, and some of finer details and sub-characters are done by Metal Keiya

* * *

**Phase 1: Ignite**

**Cosmic Era 99**

More than ten years have passed since the war between the Naturals and Coordinators has ended. Even though on shaky terms, Naturals and Coordinators have begun to live together in somewhat a harmony. By working with each other, the two sides began to research more on benefits for mankind, and they lived in a prosperous time.

Three years ago, Mars' atmospheric conditions have discovered feasible for life, and with the help of advancements in technology, Mars rapidly developed into a planet similar to Earth. Both Naturals and Coordinators started to migrate to Mars, since Earth and the PLANT's populations have grown so large that they needed a new place to live. But, the ruling bodies of Earth found the Mars colonies as subordinates to Earth, and thus neo-imperialism began to flourish again. However, the citizens of Mars have begun to oppose the rule of Earth, and have declared themselves an independent nation. Earth could not lose their Martian colonies, for much business interest as well as power would be lost. Because of this a war between Earth and Mars began when the Earth declared an invasion of the United Meta Colonies of Mars.

**April 15, Cosmic Era 100: The Siege of Fort Rodenmert**

The Earth Forces retreated into space after their largest base in Vesuvius was taken over by the victorious United Meta Colonies. In an attempt to gain control of Mar's orbit, the United Earth Defense Council (UEDC) launched an attack on Fort Rodenmert, the foremost outpost of the United Meta Army, located on the Martian satellite of Deimos. Though the Martian fleet is sorely outnumbered by the Earth Forces, they chose to stay and fight in order to make sure that no more harm will be caused to their homes.

"What did you say!? Impossible! The advance force has been wiped out?" A middle-aged man who had short, sandy blonde hair, a moustache of the same color, and was wearing the UEDC Commander's Colors of a deep navy blue coat and a white uniform slammed his fist on the control panel in disbelief.

"Affirmative, Sir! If this continues, our secondary forces will be taken out also!" An ensign declared as he relayed signals from the flagship they were on to the other battleships in their fleet.

"Damn, this war could have easily been our victory if not for that... that man!" The high-ranking officer shook his head in discontent as he bared his teeth is fury. "Give the orders to the entire First

Fleet! We will attack those Mars loyalists from all sides, and then we'll see what he'll be able to do!"

The officer sneered and the ensigns began to contact the other battleships. Meanwhile, explosions and gunfire rang through the entire cosmos as hundreds of mobile suits and mobile armors swarmed towards the Meta Army, who seemed like a flock of frightened geese waiting to be slaughtered.

"Sir, we have an incoming mobile suit!" an ensign immediately reported to the commander

"What? Which one is it?" the commander replied, amazed that a mobile suit could be able to get past the wall of units he had sent.

"Verifying... Sir! It's the Black Rose! And it's coming toward us at an alarming speed!"

"H-how did he get here so fast?" the commander was only ably to get a flash of black before another flash- one of red light came to be. The mobile suit sliced the flagship in two and escaped before it completely blew up. The mobile suit then stops, giving the other Earth Forces a close look at it.

It was a jet-black mobile suit, and had the chassis design of a Gundam. Aside from the two beam sabers it held in its hands, it also had a battle shroud, a type of shield system installed into the body, and embedded into the shroud were many heat rods, each lashing wildly at the Earth Forces.

It was the Legendary Black Rose.

The pilot then gives a long hard look at the massive fleet of the Earth. "You..." The pilot slowly whispered to himself "You're all GOING TO DIE!"

And then, the Black Rose flew madly, diving towards the battleships and the mobile suits like a bird of prey out for blood. Two, three, four mobile suits began to fire at the Gundam, but they were destroyed in an instance with one lash of the mobile suit's heat rods. A battleship began to open fire, but was sliced cleanly in half by the Black Rose's high-energy beam saber. One battleship, two battleships, three battleships... ten mobile suits... it didn't matter, for the Black Rose plowed through all of them, destroying everything in its path.

But it wasn't long until it was surrounded by tens, no, hundreds of mobile suits and almost all of the UEDC Fleet. He was trapped as they began to unleash their terrible firepower upon him.

"They're all here... then this..." The pilot says, trying to catch his breath. "This will be my last battle..."

He pushed a red button at the armrest of his cockpit's chair, which revealed several buttons hidden beneath it. After pushing three of the buttons, countdown timer of 20 seconds started to flash on the OS screen of the Gundam.

"I have no regrets..." The pilot then closes his eyes and lets his head slip back on the headrest.

Suddenly, there were rapid beeping, and then his Com-Link then opens up to reveal a woman with blue eyes and long blonde hair and dressed in the Commander's Colors of the United Meta Army, which is a deep red overcoat over a white uniform.

"Hey... What are you trying to do!?" the woman yelled at the pilot.

"You guys did what I told you and evacuated to the battleships?" The pilot said, ignoring the woman's question.

"Yes, but that's not the point! Are you crazy? Is this your plan to save Mars!? You're going to blow yourself up?" The woman shouted angrily and painfully.

The pilot became silent. He then took a deep breath and responded. "I'm sorry... Sayla..."

Tears began to roll down Sayla's eyes when she heard this. "No... please no... Don't do this Creed..."

"I'm sorry... This is my final good bye..."

The pilot named Creed then turned off the Com-Link and waited for the suit to self-destruct. As he did, he took one last view of the Red Planet he has fought so hard to protect. It glowed a deep crimson, which his heart with fulfillment. He closes his eyes and mumbles a final prayer.

"Good Bye, my beloved Mars..."

The Black Rose began to glow and then it exploded. The blast was so vast that it destroyed a large portion of what remained of the UEDF Fleet and Fort Rodenmert. It also reached the whole of Deimos, disintegrating and completely destroying the Mars satellite. It also created a large cluster of debris that made it impossible for neither fleet to close in and attack.

"Hmm...they really are persistent, those Meta scum. I guess we can leave Mars alone for a while." A tall, white-haired man wearing the

Commander's Colors of the UEDF said as he watched the United Meta Fleet return to the Mars orbit. He then motioned to a lower-ranking officer to give the orders to withdraw to the other divisions of the fleet. Contented smile rested on his lips.

"Now that the nuisance is gone, we can ensure the victory of the Earth."

**Cosmic Era 103**

**Mars: Selvius City**

"Man, I'm bored..." A young man with raven black hair and jade eyes said, stretching his arms as he sat on a rock

"Well, you should be studying instead of sitting here and doing nothing." One of his companions, a young man with brown hair and with eyes of the same color scolded him.

"Well, you should both be studying instead of lazing around!" another voice declared. It was a girl their age, having long light brown hair and hazel eyes, and was wearing a beige shirt, a pair of ankle-length jeans and some sneakers. Her arms were at her waist, and she was glaring at both of them.

"Oh, is that so? Then why'd you bother coming with us, Lirei?" the young man who was atop the rock countered.

"W-well, that is..." Lirei stuttered, and then stuck out her tongue. "It's because I'm not the one who's gonna flunk if I don't pass that test! And hey, are you here anyway, Markus?" she looked towards the other guy.

"I have nothing better to do too." Markus answered, grinning broadly. "And I really don't like staying at the shop. All they make me do is fetch something for those creeps; they never let me do the fixing! I want to get a hold of and repair a mobile suit for once..."

"Oh yeah, your dad runs a mechanical supplies shop. He changed business from being a Mobile Suit Engineer to being an arms dealer, right?" Lirei asked her eyes focused on Markus, though in a good way.

"Yeah, but he still has some business involving mobile suits and stuff. He's still into mobile suit and mobile armor repairs and stuff."

"Hey, Markus why don't we go check out that abandoned hangar again?" Sky sat up atop the rock and asked.

"Absolutely... not, Sky!" Lirei then protested to the young man atop the rock. "That place is way too dangerous! The last time, you almost blew us up, remember? Markus, please tell sky that it's not safe to go there!!!"

"Sure, why not?" Markus said. "We might find something interesting. Let's go."

"Hey, wait for me!" Sky awkwardly got down the rock and almost fell face first, when he recovers his balance he runs after Markus.

"I'm telling you, it's far too danger...HEY!!! YOU GUYS COME BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!!!" Lirei shouted at them as she chased them.

The two friends then arrive at a secret passage that led to an old hangar. It was then that Lirei caught up with them.

"What are you guys doing!? You know you're not allowed to go here! Let's go back already!"

"Well, we didn't ask you to come here also." Sky said, one of his eyes half-closed. "Why don't you just go back to town?"

"I won't." Lirei stuck her tongue out and folded her arms. "I'm not leaving here until you two come with me. And I won't be entering that hangar too!"

"Oh, fine, have it your way." Sky said, opening up the secret passage. "Stay here. But we'll leave you all alone because we've got better plans."

He and Markus then disappeared into the tunnel.

"H-hey, wait!!! Grrr... those two...!!!" Lirei puffed her cheeks and stamped her way towards the two.

"Wow, this place never ceases to amaze me." Sky said when they got to the inside of the hangar.

Inside, they saw rusted and unusable mobile suits and mobile armors that were supposed to be used during the war. Some of the equipment and utilities were just left on the floor, indicating that the hangar was left so suddenly. Some of them included three X Daggers, a Blast Striker, and two Skygraspers.

"You never know what you'll find every time we come back here." Markus said, holding up a bullet canister the size of a small barrel.

"Hey, be careful! You're not that strong you know! You might drop it and blow everything up-AAAAAAAAAH!!!" Lirei scolded Markus and ended up tripping on a beam rifle that was designed for the X-Dagger.

Markus then put down the bullet canister and helped her up. "You should be careful too, you know. You might rip on something that blows up next time."

Ignoring the two, Sky then wandered off further into the hangar.

Meanwhile, a few miles south of Selvius City, a small army of UEDF forces that was composed of several UEAMS-01 X Daggers and a Taurus class land battleship were positioning to strike.

"Preparations are complete, Commander." An ensign declared with a salute to a middle-aged man with rust red hair, blue eyes, was wearing the UEDF's

Commander's Colors and had a scar that ran from his left eyebrow down to his left cheek.

"Good, we'll attack shortly when everyone's ready" the officer with a scar smiled darkly. "So, what now? This time, your great hero Creed is not here to help you. Mars belong to the United Earth Alliance, and there's nothing anyone can do about it."

"Everyone is poised to attack, sir."

"Perfect. They are not suspecting anything." The commander smiled again. Give the signal for attack." The commander said, of which the army began to mobilize and attack.

After a few moments, gunfire and explosions rang throughout the city. The Taurus class battleship fires shell after shell of artillery, as the forces close in. The defenses are failing, not only because they were taken by surprise, but also because the X Daggers were far more superior to the city's old Zaku Warriors not only because of superior firepower and weapons, but because they have the ability to fly and glide around in the air with the use of Glider Packs. Even the sentry cannons and emplacements were being easily taken down. Riot spreads across the town, as the civilians made a mad dash for their lives.

"Commander Sayla, Units 2 and 3 are down!!!" a solder that was handling the communications from Selvius's central defense was relaying messages to the officer. "We've also lost contact with Units 5and 8! Damn it!" he banged his fist on the communications module. "This is impossible! We might as well give up and spare our lives!"

"You idiot! Do you really think that they'll let us live?" another soldier punched the soldier and grabbed him by the collar.

"Enough!" Sayla declared to break up the fight. "Stand your ground and don't give up! Have faith! Reinforcements will come soon!" she then tries to comfort the soldiers. "All we can do for now is to withstand their attack!"

Creed... where are you...? Sayla thought inside, sinking into her chair. We need you now...

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM.

The trio hears the explosions from afar, and they rocked the floor of the abandoned hangar.

"What was that!?" Markus asked as he recovered from the blast.

"It came from the city..." Lirei said, getting up slowly.

"Oh no, don't tell me the city is under attack!" Sky feared he is right

"By whom? The Earth Alliance couldn't have done it! Meta and the UEA signed a ceasefire today! Markus declared, starting to panic.

"I'm not sure. Let's go back and find out." Sky suggested.

"Okay, but you guys better watch me, especially you, Markus..." Lirei gripped Markus' right arm tight and clung close to him. Sky just laughed and then they began to run toward the exit.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM.

Another explosion rang across the entire hangar. The last explosion made the floor under Sky give way. "Whoa! I'm faaaaaaaaalliiiing...!" he said as he began to fall fast into the darkness.

"Sky!" Markus can only watch as his friend faded in the darkness.

"Sky!!! Are you alright?" Lirei cried out to the hole, trying to call on her friend.

No answer.

"What now...?" Lirei asked Markus.

"We have to see if he's alright." Markus said. "We need a rope or some sort so we can reach him. Lirei, help me find one!"

Sky wakes up, his whole body aching because of the fall. He sits up and looks around. It was a room he never saw before.

"What is this place?" he asked himself.

Getting up and looking around, he stared to explore his surroundings. It was a bit dark except for small slivers of light coming from the hole from where he fell from. He then stopped walking round when he bumped into something large, hard and cold. He looked up to see what it was.

. "Huh...? NO WAY!"

It was a mobile suit which was kneeling on its right knee. But it wasn't like any of the models he's seen in the hangar or even in Markus' dad's shop.

It was colored mostly in white, with the some of the areas in the body are not painted. It was clear that this mobile suit was special, as it was designed uniquely, its frame far more complex than any he's seen. At the back of the MS was a more advanced version of a Glider pack, and on its left arm was mounted a large shield. Sky knew about suits like this.

"A Gundam..." he thought. Gundams were powerful high-performance mobile suits given to elite pilots as recognition of their strengths.

Sky scans the suit further, trying to flesh out the details. "How did this get here?" He thought to himself.

BOOOOOOOOOOM!

"What the...? The city IS under attack! I need to get out of here!" Sky looks around for an exit, but he couldn't find one.

"There's no way out..." His attention is then placed towards the Gundam. "I wonder if this MS still works..."

He then climbs the MS and tries to open it. After a few moments, the cockpit raises its doors, letting him in. Looking around him, the controls seemed familiar. He then pressed a few buttons and then the control panel began to light up. A monitor in front of him began to load, and then it displayed this message.

**General**

**Unilateral**

**Neuro-Link**

**Dispersive**

**Autonomic**

**Maneuver**

**Synthesis System**

"So, it still works... and it is a Gundam..."Sky thought. "Gundams all display that OS when booting."

"System start up commencing." A female voice said.

"Huh? Who's that?" Sky asked, looking around.

"Please stand by..."

The screen displaying the GUNDAM Synthesis System then disappeared and in its place was a projection of the outside environment, as well as an animated female figure who was wearing a red Meta uniform, who seemed to be the one speaking.

"Is this an AI or something?" Sky thought out loud.

"Greetings." The female figure then bowed. "New pilot acknowledged, please input new pilot name."

"Input name? Who is this?"

"This is the Vanguard's Operating System Support Artificial Intelligence, PROMETHEUS. Please input new pilot's name."

"Name huh? My name's Sky..."

"Please wait...New Pilot acknowledged, Good Day ...SKY" Prometheus then bowed again and smiled.

"Wait a minute! What is this Gundam? And how did it get here?" Sky asked with a bit of irritation.

BOOOOOOOOOOM.

"Damn... okay, forget about that. Can this suit move?" Sky changed then asked, his hands on the controls of the MS.

"Systems check complete. No fatal damage has been detected. All systems code green. Vanguard Gundam is ready for combat" Prometheus declared.

"Vanguard, huh? Okay then! Let's FLY!" Sky then starts controlling the suit. Most of the basic controls were like other suits of which he had lots of time piloting in Markus' dad's shop. He then tries to make the MS stand. It creaks up, but then staggers a bit as Sky tries to stabilize it.

"Gathering pilot's data.... Customizing the OS for optimal performance..." Prometheus then said. "Operating System has been customized for Pilot. Thank You."

Sky then found the controls a bit lighter. He then made the Vanguard punch out its right arm, then moved the left arm to hold the shield up its body, then made it kick out its right leg. When he found everything was alright, he looked around for a weapon. Aside from two fire-linked vulcans and two beam sabers mounted on the Flight Unit of the Vanguard, he was unarmed. He then found a beam rifle lying on the floor. Picking it up and analyzing it, he then fired it upwards, causing a large hole in the ceiling.

"Sky!?" he heard Markus calling.

"Markus!!!" Sky said, which was broadcasted on speakers from the Vanguard. "Where is Lirei?"

"Over here!" Lirei called out. The two of them were looking at him from above, covered in dirt and ash. "Be careful next time, you almost shot us!"

"Oh, sorry..." Sky said. "Anyway, Markus, you and Lirei hurry back to your dad's shop."

"What about you?"

"I need to save the city!" Sky said. "I'll use this suit to do it!"

"Are you crazy!?" Lirei shouted. "You'll die!"

"I don't care if I die!" Sky said. "I need to save the city!"

There was a short period of silence.

"Well, you be careful, then..." Markus said finally.

"You're just gonna let him go like that?" Lirei said.

"That's Sky's decision." Markus then declared. "I can't go against that."

"Thanks, Markus." Sky then pressed a few buttons and then turned the Flight Unit on. The Vanguard burst out of the abandoned hangar's wall, and then began to dash towards the city.

"WHOA!!! This Vanguard's fast!" Sky thought as he saw fire and smoke rising from the city.

"You guys just wait! I'll be there to help!"

"Commander Sayla!!! This just came in!" a soldier almost stumbled as he was trying to deliver the news. "T-The Vanguard... our scouts spotted it coming out of the abandoned hangar, and it's coming towards Selvius fast!"

"What did you say!?" Sayla stood up in surprise. "The Vanguard...!? Could it be...?"

* * *

Well that's the first chapter. Reviews pls.


End file.
